My Mate
by Kitsune T.T
Summary: Disini aku berusaha buat fic bertema romance, jika kurang bagus jangan dilanjut bacanya, hanya untuk melampiaskan ide yang muncul di kepalaku
1. Chapter 1

Hy minna kembali lagi dengan aku kitsune, aku memutuskan membuat fic baru karena kemarin aku nonton twilight aku terkesan sekali dengan Edward yang terkesan setia dan cool untuk itu aku membuat crossover bersama Naruto di sini pairnya EdwardxNaruto.

Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memikirkannya tapi dari pada bikin sakit kepala lebih baik dituliskannya ?

Di sini masih banyak typo jadi maklum, untuk fic aku yang lain, aku berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih baik lagi karena pas baca review ada yang bilang kurang feelnya jadi aku usahakan untuk memperbaikinya

Fic ini tidak akan panjang mungkin hanya beberapa chapter saja

 **MY MATE**

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER : MK & SMM **

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **AND ENJOY THIS FIC**

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang termenung tentang nasibnya, ia sedang memikirkan kutukan Kaguya kepadanya juga pengkhianatan kekasihnya Sasuke ia lihat kemarin bersama dengan sahabatnya sendiri sedang melakukan adegan panas di ranjang

 **FLASH BACK ON**

Saat ini Naruto memasuki kawasan Uchiha ia tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya kepada kekasihnya karena ia lagi pusing dengan nasibnya teringat kemarin pertarungannya melawan Kaguya, di saat-saat terakhir Kaguya memberikan semua kekuatannya termasuk mengutuknya menjadi makhluk abadi atau immortal dan merubah gender nya menjadi perempuan, ia tidak akan pernah tua lagi dan akan menyaksikan teman-temannya satu persatu mati di hadapannya dan akan merasakan rasa hina karena perubahan gender nya

Sebenarnya Naruto dalam wujud laki-laki juga sangat manis ia memiliki kumis kucing di pipinya warna kulitnya yang memutih seperti susu karena gen ibunya yang mulai nampak pada dirinya juga terbukti dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke menebaknya untuk menjadi kekasih, untuk itu karena mereka sepasang kekasih jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk memberitahukan rahasianya.

Sesampainya di didepan tanpa meminta izin ia langsung saja membuka pintunya toh itu adalah rumah kekasihnya pikirnya. Setibanya ia di dalam ia mencari tetapi tidak menemukan sama sekali seorang Uchiha Sasuke lantas ia mendengar suara desahan temanya Sakura

"Lagi Sasuke-kuuuuun" kata Sakura dengan desahan

"Jika itu maumu Sakura-chan" balas Sasuke dengan nada seperti pria berengsek

Memutuskan mencari dimana asal suara itu, ia menemukan kamar yang ia yakini milik Sasuke, ia berusaha berfikir positif tidak mau memikirkan apa yang ada di kepalannya sekarang jadi berusaha membuktikannya sendiri dengan mengaktifkan dojutsu nya yang ia dapat dari Kaguya

 **BYAKUGAN**

Tampak urat-urat muncul di sekitar matanya tidak ada perbedaan mencolok sih warna matanya tetap biru tetapi urat-urat terlihat jelas di sekitar matanya,

Di dalam ruangan ia melihat Sasuke sedang terbaring dibawah dan Sakura berada di atasnya sedang menduduki barang kesayangan Uchiha Sasuke, sekali-kali ia lihat Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya guna memompa barang yang di bawahnya menempel bersama barangnya.

Hancur hatinya melihat kekasih dan sahabatnya sendiri mengkhianatinya, tak terasa bulir-bulir mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya

"hiks hiks hiks" isakan Naruto, karena tidak ia memutuskan untuk berlari dan kembali ke apartemennya

Sedangkan pasangan yang lagi bercinta itu, tidak menyadari bahwa ada kehadiran Naruto di sana karena kegiatan panas mereka.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

'Sungguh malang nasibku melihat sahabatku sendiri bercinta dengan kekasihku, mungkin sudah seharusnya begini karena kami-sama tidak menakdirkan ku bersama dengan Sasuke' pikir Naruto

'Tapi rasanya sungguh sakit tuhan, jika bisa aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini saja mencari kebahagiaan ku sendiri' lanjut pikir Naruto

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata ayahnya sebelum pergi pas sesudah perang ninja,

 **FALSH BACK ON LAGI**

"Naruto aku tau kamu pasti dihormati setelah ini akan tetapi jika kamu masih belum merasa bahagia aku meninggalkan gulungan yang akan membuatmu berpindah dimensi, pelajari baik-baik dan temukan kebahagiaan mu sendiri, aku yakin kamu pasti bisa menguasainya karena kamu sudah berada di level yang sama denganku mengenai funjutsu" kata Minato

"Hai tousan, aku janji akan mengingat kata-kata tousan" kata Naruto

Setelah itu tubuh Minato bersinar dan mengelupas menyisakan tubuh seorang klon Zetsu

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

'Hmmm apa aku bisa meninggalkan desa ini ya? Bagaimana dengan teman-teman?' pikir Naruto

 **'** **Tenang saja gaki temanmu pasti mengerti, aku akan selalu bersamamu, tidak seperti** **Uchiha berengsek itu' kata Kurama**

'Terima kasih Kurama kamu, yang terbaik' kata Naruto

 **'** **sama-sama gaki, jangan sedih' kata Kurama dalam inner Naruto**

Sesudahnya ia menemui Kakashi guna meminta izin untuk ke apartemen ayahnya ia juga sudah memberitahukan niatnya kepada senseinya itu dan alasan ia pergi, awalnya Kakashi sangat marah dan tidak setuju akan tetapi setelah beberapa bujukan Kakashi setuju juga.

 **Skip**

Setelah berbapa minggu akhirnya ia menguasai gulungan jutsu peninggalan ayahnya, ia memutuskan untuk membakar gulungan jutsu itu supaya tidak dipelajari orang lain atau ada yang menyusulnya.

Saat ini adalah hari dimana ia akan berangkat, ia berdiri didepan Hokage gurunya dan Tsunade juga Iruka yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tua dengan tampilan barunya sosok perempuan cantik, yang para orang tua itu tidak heran karena sudah diberi tahu sebelumnya oleh Naruto sendiri

"oke bachan, Iruka-nii juga Kakashi-sensei ini saatnya naru pergi doa akan naru ya semoga menemukan kebahagiaan" kata Naruto

"Tentu saja naru kami akan selalu mendoakan mu" kata Tsunade

"Terima kasih bachan, kalo begitu ja neee" kata Naruto merangkai handsel yang rumit setelah selesai ia menghentakkan nya ke tanah dan tampa lubang hitam menganga di sana lalu ia memasuki lubang itu

Di fork 8.30 pm di sekitar danau

Saat ini Edward termenung dengan nasibnya ia sangat sedih karena Bella memutuskan untuk bersama Jacob karena ia sudah terimprint oleh Jacob

'ya tuhan aku mohon buatlah aku melupakan Bella, jika memang dia bukan jodoh ku kirimkan lah pasangan yang dapat menggantikannya' do'a Edward dalam hati

Tiba-tiba muncul portal dimensi berupa lubang hitam di atasnya tanpa ia sadari karena rasa galau

"KYAAAAAAAAA" pekik Naruto ia tidak menyangka akan jatuh dari langit

Karena mendengar suara asing lantas ia melihat sosok perempuan yang sangat cantik rambut lurus berwarna kuning jika tidak mau dibilang pirang juga kulit berwarna putih jatuh dari langit

'apakah itu jodoh yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku' pikir lantur Edward saking terpesona nya

'apa yang ku pikirkan aku harus membantunya' pikir Edward lagi

Dengan kecepatan cahaya ia mengejar gadis yang jatuh dari langit itu, ketika sudah sampai ia melompat dan menangkap nya dan mengendong secara bridal style (maaf kalo salah)

"yaahh dia pingsan aku harus membawanya ke rumah untuk dirawat Carlisle" kata Edward

Ketika ia akan beranjak, angin berhembus meniup rambut Naruto dan menghempaskan ke wajah Edward. Rambutnya begitu lembut dan dia tampak menawan di matanya aromanya sangat harum dan memabukkan akan tetapi tidak ada rasa ingin meminum darah gadis itu, yang ada rasa untuk melindunginya

Dan di saat itu juga perasaannya untuk Bella sudah menghilang

'ku temukan juga kau my mate' pikir Edward ia pun tersenyum karena sudah menemukan mate nya sosok pendamping hidup bagi vampir seperti serigala.

 **Tbc or End ?**

 **Kitsune berusaha membuat fanfic yang bertema romance kebetulan saat nonton twilight sangat tertarik, semoga reader terhibur dengan fic ini walaupun masih kurang bagus !**

 **See you later**

 **Bye Bye bye (^.^)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hah ngak nyangka bakal banyak yang minta lanjutin, padahal cuman iseng2 aja upload cerita crossover.

Fic ini khusus yang pm kitsune untuk lanjutin Fic My Mate, karena kitsune sudah janji akan lanjutin, makanya kitsune buat chapter ini.

Buat para reader yang menunggu lanjutan fic ini, kitsune persembahkan chapter ini buat kalian tapi sebelumnya maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan

 **MY MATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: YANG PASTI MEREKA BUKAN MILIKKU**

 **^.^Y (peace)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Carlisle... Esme..." panggil Edward sambil membawa seorang gadis dengan bridal style kedalam rumahnya

"Ada apa ed..." kata Esme menggantung karena saat ini ia kaget melihat gadis yang dibawa dalam keadaan tidak sadar

"Astaga Edward! Apa kau membunuh gadis malang ini" sambung Esme yang panik

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa heboh sekali?" kata Carlisle yang muncul depan pintu menuju ruang tamu

"Tidak Esme, aku tidak membunuhnya sepertinya dia pingsan karena syok karena jatuh dari langit" kata Edward menyangkal perkataan

'Jatuh dari langit?' heran Esme dan Carlisle

Tanpa membuang waktu Carlisle memeriksa gadis itu yang masih dalam gendongan Edward,

"Sepertinya ia kelelahan mungkin karena ia melakukan sesuatu yang berat" kata Carlisle

"Edward baringkan dia di sofa saja karena kita tidak punya tempat tidur di rumah kita ini, mengingat kita tidak perlu tidur" kata Esme

"Baiklah" kata Edward

* * *

Tampak saat ini keluarga Cullen menunggu kesadaran seorang gadis yang belum mereka kenal namanya, begitu juga kakak-kakak Edward yang baru pulang dari berburu, setiap pasang mata saat ini memperhatikan gerak-gerik Edward yang tampak aneh dimata mereka, kenapa aneh? Itu karena Edward saat ini menggenggam tangan gadis itu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, seperti Edward terkesan posesif sekali kepada gadis itu.

"Eddy... hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar kau menyukai anak ini?" tanya Emmet pria berotot yang mewakili pertanyaan para the Cullen's yang ada di kepala mereka

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Edward tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari naruto

"Kau terlihat posesif sekali pada anak ini bukan begitu?" kata Emmet lagi sekaligus meminta persetujuan dari keluarga Cullen atas pendapatnya sedangkan yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Dia adalah gadis yang dikirim tuhan untukku menjadi pasangan ku selamnya" kata Edward menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan naruto saat ia meminta kepada tuhan pengganti Bella dan naruto jatuh dari langit, seperti tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

"?" tampak para the Cullen hampir sama yaitu bingung, karena tidak mendengar kata-kata dari keluarganya ia mengalihkan matanya sejenak dan melihat wajah mereka yang bingung

"Sebenarnya aku mengalami mate pada gadis ini" sambung Edward lagi, dan mendapat reaksi yang sangat lucu dari keluarganya

"APA!" secara bersamaan para the Cullen's mengucap kata yang sama dengan rahang yang jatuh ke bawah, Esme yang pertama sadar dari rasa terkejut mereka mengucapkan selamat pada Edward

"Selamat nak, akhirnya kamu memiliki pasangan, kamu bisa melupakan Bella, apalagi pasangan mu ini sehidup semati" kata Esme sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih Esme" kata Edward tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada naruto, sedangkan yang lain ikut tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya si bungsu Cullen bisa bahagia karena menemukan matenya.

* * *

"Sepertinya dia akan sadar!" pekik Alice yang antusias sekali semenjak ia mendengar bahwa gadis itu adalah mate adiknya.

Kini setiap pasang mata mengalihkan matanya pada naruto

"Engh..." erang naruto sambil membuka matanya orang yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Edward yang tersenyum kepadanya, sedangkan Edward sendiri tersenyum hangat pada naruto yang sudah sadar dan dalam hati ia memuji mata naruto yang sangat indah seperti batu safir, ia seperti malaikat.

"Ini dimana?" tanya naruto yang sempat terpesona dengan ketampanan Edward

"Tenang sayang, kamu berada ditempat yang aman ini adalah rumahku dan mereka adalah keluargaku" kata Edward sambil tersenyum, naruto hanya bersemu dipanggil sayang oleh Edward

"Nak, nama kamu siapa dan mengapa kamu bisa berada di sini?" tanya Esme yang bertanya pada naruto

"Nama aku, uzumaki naruto obasan naru bisa berada di hutan karena naru melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari kebahagiaan naru" kata naruto, sedangkan yang lain hanya heran dengan kata naruto

"Mencari kebahagiaan?, memang kamu tidak bahagia selama ini?" tanya Edward penasaran

"Naru kadang-kadang bahagia kok, tapi naru sakit hati karena orang yang naru cintai berkhianat bersama teman naru sendiri" kata naruto sedih

"Jangan begitu naru emang naru tidak kasihan pada orang tua naru yang mengkhawatirkan kepergian mu?" kata Carlisle

"Sebenarnya orang tua naru sudah tiada sejak naru lahir, soal tentang khawatir naru sudah minta izin pada orang terdekat naru untuk pergi sehingga naru bisa pergi" kata naruto tersenyum sedih mengingat Tsunade, Iruka dan Kakashi

Mendengar kata naruto, timbul rasa iba pada hati mereka terhadap naruto.

"tenang sayang aku, akan melimpahi mu kasih sayang sehingga kamu bahagia, kamu bisa tinggal di sini dan hidup bahagia" kata Edward sambil tersenyum kepada naruto, sedangkan naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum ia tidak mempermasalahkan kata sayang Edward karena ia pikir Edward hanya khawatir padanya

"Terima kasih" kata naruto senang

Keluarga Cullen hanya tersenyum bahagia menyambut keluarga barunya

"Oh ia, naru sebelum kamu tinggal di sini kamu harus tau tentang kami" kata Carlisle setelah itu ia memperkenalkan nama satu-satu keluarganya

"Dan juga kamu perlu tau bahwa kami adalah vampir" sambung Carlisle lagi dengan serius

"Vampir? Apaan tuh? Apa sejenis makanan?" tanya naru bingung, sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa dengan kepolosan naruto

"Naru vampire adalah makhluk immortal yang artinya tidak akan mati dan makanan kami adalah darah" kata Esme menjelaskan sedangkan naruto hanya ngangguk-ngangguk kepala saja

"Apakah kamu tidak takut pada kami sayang" kata Edward khawatir karena ia berfikir naruto akan menjauhinya yang mengetahui kebenarannya

"Tidak kok naru tau kalau kalian baik" kata naruto sambil tersenyum

"Dan naru, kamu perlu tau bahwa Edward adalah matemu, mate dalam vampire adalah pasangan hidup jika kamu menolak Edward sebagai pasangan, dia akan mati" kata Carlisle menjelaskan status Edward sebagai pasangan naruto

Naruto sendiri hanya membelakkan matanya, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu

"Apakah kamu tidak mau jadi mateku naru?" tanya Edward sedih ia berfikir naruto tidak ingin menjadi matenya karena diam

Mendengar kata Edward naruto langsung menggeleng sambil menatap serius Edward

"Naru mau kok lagi pula entah mengapa naru merasa nyaman dan tidak ingin kamu mati" kata naruto

Mendengar kata-kata naruto Edward tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya

"Benarkah begitu sayang?" tanya Edward penuh pengharapan, sedangkan naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tertunduk karena malu.

"Terima kasih sayang" ucap Edward sambil memeluk naruto dan menciumi wajahnya

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END**

Masih mau lanjut please review...


	3. Chapter 3

**MY MATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan Punya Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Chapter 3 Please Enjoy**

"Enghhhh" erangan meluncur mulus dari bibir Naruto saat ini ia baru bangun pagi, saat ia membuka mata hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pria tampan yang tersenyum manis kepadanya

"Good morning honey" kata Edward dengan masih tersenyum

"Ohayou" balas Naruto sambil menguap, dia pun mengucek matanya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya

"Edward?, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?, ini kan kamarku?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah sadar

"Kau lupa honey aku kan vampire, lagipula aku mate mu aku tidak bisa jauh dari mu!" kata Edward sambil memeluk Naruto

"Yah sudah kamu mandi terus turun ke bawa Esme sudah membuat sarapan untukmu" kata Edward lagi setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"Oke!" kata Naruto sambil memberi hormat dan dibalas hanya senyum geli dari Edward sang mate

Setelah mandi Naruto pun turun ke bawah dan tampak keluarga Cullen's berkumpul semuanya di ruang makan

"Ohayou minna" kata Naruto riang

"Selamat pagi Naruto" balas keluarga Cullen's juga sambil tersenyum

"Naru, sini Mom sudah buatkan makanan untukmu" kata Esme, yah semenjak pertemuan Naruto dengan keluarga Cullens, Naruto diwajibkan memanggil Esme Mom dan Carlisle sebagai Dad.

"Wah kelihatannya enak, naru makan yah Ittadakimasu" kata Naruto

"Wah enak banget, Mom hebat banget deh masak" puji Naruto

Sedangkan Esme yang dipuji sungguh sangat senang entah mengapa ia sangat menyayangi sosok Naruto begitu pula para keluarga the Cullen's lainnya

"Naru, Dad ingin bicara sama Naru, besok kamu sekolah bersama Edward dan yang lainnya, kamu bisa kan?" kata Carlisle

"Naru mau, tapi apa bisa Dad?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja bisa, pokoknya urusan sekolahmu biar Dad yang urus, untuk hari ini kita belanja keperluanmu di sini" kata Carlisle yang ingin menjadi sosok ayah yang bisa diandalkan di mata Naruto

"Baiklah Dad" kata Naruto

"Assiiiiiik belanja" pekik Alice

 **SKIP**

Mereka pun setuju pergi ke super market untuk membeli keperluan Naruto untuk tinggal bersama keluarga the Cullen's, karena belanja adalah keahlian Alice Naruto menyerahkan semuanya kepada Alice. Dan akhirnya Alice membeli banyak barang, sangat banyak malahan bahkan satu mobil saja tidak bisa menampung semuanya.

"Huh bagaimana ini, semuanya tidak bisa kita bawa" kata Alice

"Kamu sih membeli banyak barang, mate ku tidak mungkin kan bisa menggunakan semuanya juga" kata Edward

"Edward ini tuh kebanyakan baju2 cantik yang cocok untuk Naru, biar dia lebih cantik lagi" kata Alice ngotot sambil nunjuk-nunjuk barang belanjaan naruto

"Apapun yang dipakai my honey dia tetap cantik tidak seperti kamu jelek" kata Edward sinis

"Apa katamu!" teriak Alice tidak terima

Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Alice kekanak-kanakan, tapi mereka heran kenapa Edward juga jadi kekanak-kanakan seperti Alice, 'apakah karena gara-gara Naruto' pikir mereka. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap bingung pertengkaran Edward dan Alice

"Sudah2 malu dilihat orang" kata Carlisle melerai adu mulut Edward dan Alice

"Ia, tapi bagaimana ini barang sebanyak ini tidak mungkin kita bawa semua" kata Edward sambil memelototi barang-barang belanjaan

"Ini kan barang naru biar naru aja yang bawa" kata Naruto tiba-tiba

"Tapi honey kamu tidak bisa membawa barang ini, ini terlalu banyak" kata Edward dengan tatapan memelas kepada Naruto

"Tidak apa naru bisa kok, liat dan perhatikan" kata Naruto

Mereka pun memperhatikan Naruto, tampak Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan dan kuas serta tinta dari kantong ninja nya dan menulis sesuatu di gulungan itu. Setelah itu membiarkan gulungan itu terbuka ditanah dan menaruh semua barang itu diatas gulungan itu

 **FUINJUTSU : SEAL FUIN**

Usai meneriakkan jutsu nya tiba-tiba semua barang yang berada diatas gulungan itu terhisap masuk kedalam gulungan, Naruto pun mengambil gulungan itu dan menyimpannya kembali ke kantong ninja nya.

Keluarga Cullen's sangat terkejut dan kagum kemampuan Naruto terutama Edward sang mate

"Sudah ayo kita pulang" kata Naruto

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin, kok bisa?" tanya Edward

"Apa? Oh...! Itu tadi jutsu ku, aku lupa yah memberi tahu kalau aku seorang kunoichi?" tanya Naruto

"Kunoichi?, kamu ninja honey?" tanya balik Edward

"Ia" jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepala

"Tapi-tapi..." kata Edward lagi memproses kata-kata yang masuk kepalanya tadi

"Sudah ayo kita pulang nanti aku ceritakan" jawab Naruto segera menyeret mate nya itu untuk masuk mobil karena tidak ingin lama-lama, begitu pula keluarga Cullens mereka masuk mobil mereka masing-masing.

Setelah pulang, Naruto menceritakan semua kehidupannya termasuk sejak kecil, ia dikucilkan penduduk desanya karena Jinchuriki di dalam tubuhnya. Edward sangat geram dengan penduduk Konoha beraninya mengucilkan mate nya bahkan ia sampai membanting barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya, jika saja ia di sana pasti sudah binasa warga desa Konoha menghadapi kemarahan Edward. Untung Naruto menenangkan Edward dengan mengatakan bahwa di sana masih ada yang menyayanginya.

Keesokan harinya Naruto sudah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah ia mengenakan blazer putih dan rok mini kotak-kotak yang dibelinya kemarin serta rambutnya dibiarkan di gerai ia memakai sepatu boot sampai lutut penampilannya sangat sempurna dan cantik, ia pun memasuki mobil Volvo silver milik Edward yang sudah menunggunya.

Setelah sampai tampak ada gedung di depannya bertuliskan Forks High School, mereka pun memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir sekolah yang khusus disediakan, Edward keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu untuk Naruto setelah Naruto keluar tampak semua pasang mata menyorot padanya, bahkan para laki-laki yang berjalan didepan menabrak tiang saking terpesona akan paras Naruto yang cantik

Edward cs dan Naruto pun pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan suatu kebiasaan mereka saat datang ke sekolah walaupun juga mereka tidak memakannya, di sana mereka menjadi selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan pusat perhatian mereka bertambah karena kemunculan Naruto diantara mereka,

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil makanannya sendiri tanpa Edward karena ia jengkel kelakuan Edward yang main peluk-peluk saja, tentu ia risih dengan pandangan orang kepada mereka tapi Edward masa bodoh saja, jadi Naruto mengancam tidak akan bicara dengan Edward jika bukan dirinya yang mengambil sendiri makanannya, jadi dengan terpaksa Edward mengiyakan karena tidak ingin mate nya marah

"Hmmm hy aku Bella Swan murid baru yah?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang kepadanya

"Ia oh perkenalkan Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja naru" jawab naru sambil memperkenalkan dirinya

"Hm naru mau ku perkenalkan dengan temanku yang lain?" tanya Bella

"Boleh" jawab Naruto ia pun mengikuti Bella yang membawanya ke bangku temanya

Mereka pun berkenalan satu sama lain tampak Eric dan Mike berebut bersalam dengan Naruto, tiba-tiba datang Edward yang menarik paksa Naruto menuju meja para the Cullens

"Cih apa-apan sih aku kan baru berkenalan dengan teman baru ku" kata Naruto marah setelah duduk di bangku Cullens yang lain hanya memperhatikan mereka

"Tidak boleh hanya aku yang boleh bersamamu" kata tegas Edward yang tidak nyambung

Naruto hanya mendengus dan tidak ingin bicara kepada Edward, hari pertama pun dilewatkan dengan cepat Naruto tidak pernah bicara kepada Edward bahkan di kelas karena marah, sampai pulang mereka hanya berdiam diri di dalam mobil.

"Maafkan aku honey aku marah" sesal Edward membuka percakapan

"Hn" jawab acuh Naruto

"Aku takut kamu menjauhi aku jika tau bahwa sebenarnya aku mantan Bella, itu sebabnya aku bersikap seperti itu tadi" kata Edward

Naruto hanya menampakkan raut muka kaget, dari penjelasan edward entah mengapa ada perasaan nyeri di hatinya walaupun ia tetap tidak bicara

"Dan aku juga takut orang lain mengambil mu dari sisiku jika aku tidak bertindak, jadi maafin aku" kata Edward lagi dan masih tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah darimu" kata Edward lagi

Mendengar kata-kata Edward tadi ia tersentuh

"Memang jika vampire berpisah dari mate nya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto akhirnya bicara juga

"Vampire akan kehilangan kewarasannya, setelah itu mati" jelas Edward

Membayangkan Edward jadi gila terus mati membuat Naruto bergidik ia pun menarik Edward dan memeluknya

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu apapun yang terjadi" kata Naruto

"Benarkah?" kata Edward dengan nada pengharapan

"Benar, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu jalan ninja ku" lanjut Naruto mantap

Edward sangat bahagia dengan kata-kata Naruto ia pun balas memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku pun tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu karena kamu adalah jiwaku, hidupku, dan segalanya bagiku" kata Edward sungguh-sungguh dengan penuh tekad

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka dengan bahagia, Edward sudah menceritakan dirinya selengkap-lengkapnya termasuk tentang hubungan dia dan Bella dulu, sehingga Ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi jika Naruto akan meninggalkannya jika sudah mengetahui semuanya, Edward berjanji akan terus setia dan menyayangi Naruto apapun yang terjadi karena Naruto adalah mate nya, karena vampire dan mate akan sehidup semati selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

Hy balik lagi sama kitsune kali ini kitsune update my mate, sedikit curhat sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini kitsune kurang semangat nulis fanfic kitsune, karena flame yang membekas di kepala kitsune, tapi kitsune tetap nulis cerita ini demi kalian, maaf kalau tidak bagus ne?

Oh ia kitsune ucapin terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian untuk lanjutin fanfic kitsune, bagi kitsune dukungan kalian adalah semangat sekaligus tujuan kitsune lanjut fanfic kitsune, sekali lagi terima kasih!

Untuk fic ini kitsune masih ingin menambahkan beberapa chapter lagi. Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Itu saja dari kitsune, kitsune pamit undur diri

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


	4. Chapter 4

Di malam yang di guyur hujan tampak seorang pria keluar dari bangunan entah itu bangunan apa mungkin saja itu toko atau yang lain, lama ia diam berdiri di sana tak beranjak dari tempatnya mungkin ia menunggu hujan reda tapi karena ia merasa hujan tidak akan berhenti dia memutuskan untuk menebus jalanan walaupun hujan akan membuatnya basah

Setelah itu ia berjalan di gang yang sempit yang tidak ada orang yang lewat, banyak bangunan mengapit jalan itu dia tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada sosok bayangan hitam yang mengikutinya, bayangan hitam itu tiba-tiba menabrak nya membuatnya jatuh tetapi dia tidak dapat melihatnya karena kecepatan bayangan hitam itu yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa dan keadaan gelap yang kurang penerangan

"Siapa itu?" katanya dengan nada ketakutan

"Siapa itu!" katanya dengan suara keras tetap dengan raut muka yang ketakutan

Tiba-tiba pria itu dicekik oleh bayangan hitam tadi dan melemparnya ke arah tembok bangunan sehingga pria yang malang itu menabrak bangunan di sekitarnya yang membuatnya mendapatkan luka meski tidak parah

Karena dia mulai ketakutan ia mulai berlari meninggalkan gang yang sepi itu dalam pelarian ia menampakkan raut muka takut karena sedari tadi bayangan hitam itu terus mengikutinya, lama dia berlari ia sadar jika jalan di depannya putus ia berada di pinggir bangunan yang di bawahnya banyak kapal yang sandar serta laut lepas di depan sana, karena menemukan jalan buntu ia memutuskan mencari sosok bayangan hitam yang mengikutinya tadi

"Siapa kau apa yang kau inginkan?!" teriak pria itu walau dengan nada ketakutan

Tiba-tiba sosok bayangan itu melaluinya menabrak nya sehingga ia sedikit oleng dan pria tadi yang merasa tangannya sakit dia mulai melihat tangannya sendiri tampak di sana bekas gigitan mungkin gigitan sosok bayangan hitam tadi, karena sakit yang luar biasa dirinya ambruk dan mulai terbaring di tengah jalan sambil meronta-ronta akibat rasa sakit dari bekas gigitan yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, pria tadi hanya terus meronta karena tidak ada orang yang dapat menolongnya karena orang-orang tak ada satu pun muncul di sana, hingga akhirnya pria tadi hanya menjerit dengan suara yang pilu sekaligus memekakkan telinga

AAAAARRGGGHHHHHHHHHH...

 **MY MATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: MK &SMM **

**Tapi Naruto Dalam Fic Ini Milik Edward**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo, Bisa menyebabkan kebosanan** **,**

 **Dan mungkin anda akan kecewa dengan chapter kali ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Chapter 4**

 **Please Enjoyed**

Di hamparan bunga di tengah hutan dengan pemandangan yang indah tampak dua pasangan duduk berduaan, sang wanita sibuk membaca sedangkan sang pria sibuk memeluk sang wanita

" _Beberapa orang mengatakan dunia akan berakhir dalam api_

 _Beberapa orang mengatakan dalam es_ " kata Naruto yang sedang membaca buku

" _Dari hasrat yang telah kurasakan_

 _Aku setuju pada mereka yang menyukai api_ " Naruto tetap membaca sambil dipeluk Edward dari belakang

" _Tapi jika aku harus mati dua kali_

 _Kurasa aku cukup mengenal kebencian_ " kata Naruto lagi dan kali ini Edward mulai menciumi mukanya mulai dari pipi, hidung hingga alis

" _Untuk mengatakan bahwa kehancuran,_

 _Dengan es_ ," Naruto tetap membaca mengabaikan kelakuan Edward pada dirinya sudah muai menjadi

" _Juga hebat_

 _Dan akan mencukupi..._ " ucapan Naruto berhenti karena Edward mencium bibirnya

"Edward aku punya tes bahasa inggris hari ini" kata Naruto setelah Edward melepaskan ciuman di bibirnya tetapi perkataanya di abaikan oleh Edward, ia terus mencium Naruto di kening

"aku harus fokus" kata Naruto lagi sambil memandang muka Edward yang bersinar seperti berlian karena sinar matahari, Edward hanya tersenyum hangat kepada Naruto sebagai balasan perkataanya dirinya tetap mencium Naruto, ia kali ini mencium bibir Naruto lebih dalam dan dibalas oleh Naruto sehingga ciuman mereka menjadi lebih panas dan menuntut

"Menikahlah denganku" kata Edward tiba-tiba setelah ciuman mereka berakhir

"Tidak mau" balas Naruto dengan main-main membuat Edward tertawa dan Naruto juga ikut tersenyum

"Menikah saja lah denganku" kata Edward lagi dengan nada serius dibalas dengan senyum manis Naruto

"Jika kau memaksa baiklah tetapi kau harus meminta restu dulu dengan orang terdekatku di konoha" kata Naruto yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya

"Baiklah kita akan kesana untuk mendapatkan restu mereka" putus Edward dan dibalas senyum oleh Naruto

Mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, karena merasa waktunya untuk pulang Naruto mengajak Edward untuk kembali ke kediaman Cullen's

"Ayo Edward kita pulang setelah itu ke sekolah" kata Naruto sambil membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pulang bersama Edward

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang honey" kata Edward lembut setelah ia melihat Naruto sudah membereskan barang-barangnya

Mereka pun pulang dengan Naruto di punggung Edward sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Edward yang berlari dengan cepat hingga tiba di kediaman the Cullen's, setibanya ia di sana Naruto sarapan dengan makanan yang di buat oleh Esme mom nya dan setelah itu berangkat bersama Edward ke sekolah dengan mobil Volvo silver milik Edward

Setelah tiba di sana selalu banyak orang memandang mereka, menurut mereka Edward dan Naruto adalah pasangan yang cocok juga serasi karena Edward yang tampan juga Naruto yang super cantik makanya mereka tidak jengah memandang EddyNaru jika datang sekolah

Didepan sekolah ada Bella dan Jacob yang menunggu EddyNaru, tampak raut muka mereka yang serius

"Edward kami butuh bantuan mu Victoria mengincar Bella dan Charlie" kata Jacob

"Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan dengan Bella lagi" jawab Edward sinis

"Tapi Edward mereka mengincar ku karena dia berfikir gara-gara aku James mati, saat kita masih pacaran dulu sehingga ia ingin membalas kematian pasangannya dengan membunuh ku" jelas Bella dengan khawatir

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti dan dibalas gelengan oleh Edward ia menatap mata Naruto seolah Edward berkata nanti aku jelaskan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Edward biar bagaimana pun kamu yang membunuh James pasangannya" kata Jacob

"Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Edward walaupun ia sudah tau apa jawabannya berkat kemampuannya

"Aku mengundang kalian sekeluarga untuk datang membahas tentang pasukan vampire yang dibentuk Victoria untuk menyerang kami dan Bella" kata Jacob

"Baiklah kami akan datang malam ini" jawab Edward setelah itu dia berlalu bersama Naruto meninggalkan Jacob dan Bella yang menatap punggung mereka

Setelah di dalam Edward menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto bahwa Victoria vampire yang kehilangan pasangannya karena Edward membunuhnya, Victoria ingin membunuh Bella karena untuk balas dendam karena dirinya lah dan Bella membuat James meninggal, untuk itu nanti malam ia sekeluarga akan datang menemui keluarga Jacob untuk membahas mengenai ini nanti malam, sebelumnya Edward sudah memberitahukan Naruto bahwa Jacob dan keluarganya adalah manusia serigala yang berasal dari suku Quileute, mereka saling memusuhi sejak lama tetapi karena ada masalah ini akan ada gencatan senjata atau bisa jadi perdamaian.

* * *

Malam pun tiba sesuai kata Edward ia membawa keluarganya beserta Naruto untuk menghadiri undangan Jacob untuk hadir di kediaman mereka

Ketika pertama kali datang Naruto disambut oleh Bella dan memperkenalkan ia pada keluarga Quileute, tampak Paul dan temanya berusaha menarik perhatiannya akan tetapi Edward datang mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya membuat para serigala muda itu mendesah kecewa, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa canggung akan keposesifan Edward padanya

Kini mereka berkumpul diluar rumah samping rumah tepatnya duduk sambil menghangatkan diri dengan api unggun, Edward duduk dengan tenang sambil memeluk Naruto di sampingnya begitu pula Jacob dan Bella dan mereka yang memiliki pasangan masing-masing, pembicaraan sudah dimulai dari tadi entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Naruto tidak mau peduli, lama dirinya bosan mendengar seseorang menawarkan makanan padanya

"Muffin kamu mau?" kata Emily sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto yang tampak bosan sehingga ia berinisiatif memberikan kue kepadanya

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto sambil mengambil makanan yang diberikan Emily ia mengalihkan mukanya untuk meilhat orang yang memberinya Muffin ia tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan muka Emily yang cacat, Emily yang tahu apa yang diperhatikan Naruto ia bertanya

"Ada apa? kamu takut dengan wajahku?" tanya Emily dengan nada getir

"Tidak kok kamu cantik" jawab Naruto dirinya tidak mau membuat gadis di depannya bersedih

"Oh ia kue mu enak, boleh kapang-kapang aku datang untuk makan kue ini" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja kamu diterima di rumah ini kapan saja" jawab Emily tersenyum dirinya senang berkenalan dengan Naruto yang baik hati

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto dan dibalas dengan senyum Emily sambil mengangguk, setelah makan muffin Emily rasa kantuk menyerang Naruto sehingga ia saat ini bersandar di bahu Edward untuk tidur

"heum heum, saya rasa pertemuan kita sudah selesai jadi sudah diputuskan bahwa besok kami manusia serigala akan datang ke kediaman Cullen's untuk berlatih melawan vampire baru yang akan kita lawan bersama jika harinya sudah datang, dan soal keamanan Bella dan Charlie biar kami manusia serigala yang berjaga di rumahnya" kata Billy Black dirinya di sini adalah kepala suku di Quileute sekaligus ayah Jacob

"Baiklah saya rasa waktunya kami juga pulang lagi pula Naru sudah tidur dia pasti mengantuk" kata Edward melihat sang mate tertidur dilengannya

"Oke senang kalian bisa membantu kami, sekali lagi terima kasih" kata Jacob

"Sama-sama" balas Edward

Setelah itu para the Cullen's pulang masing-masing bersama pasangannya Edward membawa Naruto dengan mengendong Naruto bridal style hingga sampai pulang dan membaringkan dia ditempat tidur dan Edward yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya untuk menjaganya

Sesuai kesepakatan para manusia serigala datang keesokan harinya untuk berlatih menghadapi para vampire baru yang dibuat Victoria, yang melatih mereka adalah Jasper karena diantara mereka Jasper lah yang paling berpengalaman mengenai vampire baru

 **SKIP**

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu kini matahari mulai muncul salju putih yang turun kemarin menambah keindahan alam sekitar apalagi sekitar gunung tempat Naruto bermalam saat ini, di dalam tenda keluarlah Naruto dan Edward

"Wah indah yah Edward!" tanya Naruto pada Edward

"Lebih indah kamu honey" jawab Edward membuat Naruto tersipu malu

 **Sssrrrrreeeeeeeett**

Naruto dan Edward yang mendengar suara ia mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju tenda disebelah tenda mereka, tampak Bella dan Jacob membuka res tenda mereka

"Bella bagaimana tidurnya nyenyak" tanya Naruto

"Nyenyak Naru kamu sendiri bagaimana?" jawab Bella sekaligus bertanya balik

"Aku juga nyenyak tidurnya" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi melihat mereka sekaligus untuk mengecek kesiapan untuk bertarung dengan vampire baru" kata Jacob tiba-tiba setelah itu ia pergi

Yah sesuai visi Alice kemarin bahwa hari ini mereka akan melawan pasukan vampire baru, Bella sudah menyebarkan darahnya pada beberapa pohon untuk mengelabui mereka dengan menusuk jarinya dengan jarum, ia juga sudah membuat tenda untuk bermalam semalam, Naruto ikut bermalam karena Edward akan ikut bertarung dengan mereka sehingga ada dua tenda yang dibuat kemarin tenda Naruto dan Bella, alasan Naruto ikut karena Edward mencemaskan mate nya sendirian di kediaman Cullen's, jangan sampai para vampire baru itu menyerang Naru di sana di saat ia tidak di sana.

"Aku juga harus pergi untuk mencuci mukaku aku rasa ada sungai di sekitar sini mungkin tidak membeku" kata Naruto beranjak pergi di ikuti oleh Edward, tiba-tiba naruto menghentikan jalannya

"Eits! kamu tidak boleh ikut bagaimana dengan Bella dia tidak boleh sendirian kamu harus menjaganya di sini" kata Naruto sambil menahan Edward mengikutinya

"Tapi kamu bagaimana honey masa aku tinggal, tidak mau ah!" kata tegas Edward tidak mau Naruto berpisah darinya

"Tenang saja Mate, aku tidak apa-apa aku bisa menjaga diri kok kamu lupa aku siapa?, lagi pula sungainya dekat dari sini juga tidak akan memakan waktu lama, kamu di sini saja yah temani Bella?" kata Naruto sambil memelas membujuk Edward

"Baiklah..." kata Edward meski dengan nada tidak rela dirinya susah menolak permintaan Naruto

Kini tinggal Bella dan Edward saja, Jacob dan Naruto pergi dengan keperluan yang berbeda, karena merasa canggung Bella membuka pembicaraan

"Edward, apakah kamu sangat mencintai Naruto?" tanya Bella

"..., ia aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya, dia adalah mate ku" jawab Edward setelah lama diam

"Edward maafkan aku yang menghianati mu, aku tau pasti ini berat untukmu" kata Bella lagi

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah memaafkanmu kok, malah aku bersyukur dengan begitu tuhan memberikan Naruto sebagai pengganti mu" jawab Edward

"Edward, aku akan menikah dengan Jacob setelah aku lulus sekolah" kata Bella

"Kalau begitu selamat mungkin kami juga akan segera menyusul" kata Edward tersenyum tulus

"Terima kasih Edward boleh aku memeluk mu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanya Bella tanpa menunggu persetujuan Edward, Bella langsung memeluk Edward

"Edward?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba muncul setelah ia membasuh mukanya membuat Edward dan Bella menoleh dan terkejut melihat Naruto memandang mereka dengan pandangan terluka

Tanpa terasa cairan bening mengumpul di mata Naruto ia berfikir Edward akan kembali bersama dengan Bella melihat cara mereka berpelukan tadi, entah mengapa kilasan pengkhianatan Sasuke muncul di kepalanya tiba-tiba membuat rasa sakit hati Naruto tambah parah,

Naruto memutuskan berlari meninggalkan Edward yang merasa bersalah karena menyakiti Naruto tampa disengaja dirinya mengutuk dirinya karena membuat mate nya bersedih

"SIAL! BODOH! BODOH!" kata Edward sambil memukuli dirinya sendiri setelah melepaskan pelukan Bella secara paksa

"Aku tidak boleh begini aku harus menyusul Naru, yah aku harus menyusulnya!" kata Edward berniat pergi menyusul naruto tapi niatnya pergi tertahan karena Victoria dengan beberapa vampire yang menghadang mereka

"Ada apa Edward mau ke mana mau mengejar gadis tadi yah?, kamu tidak akan bisa melihatnya karena aku sudah menyuruh Riley untuk membunuhnya, hahaha" kata Victoria sambil tertawa mengerikan

"Sial jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya aku tidak akan mengampuni mu" kata Edward marah sedangkan Bella hanya berlindung ketakutan sekaligus merasa bersalah karena dirinya lah Naruto pergi

"Aku tidak perlu pengampunan mu karena kamu akan mati, SERANG MEREKA!" perintah Victoria pada pasukannya

'Aku harus menyusul mate ku aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, aku lebih baik mati daripada ia pergi meninggalkanku' pikir Edward sambil melawan vampire-vampire yang menghalanginya

"Edward kamu pergi saja menyusul Naruto biar Victoria dan yang lain biar aku yang melawannya di sini" kata Jacob tiba-tiba muncul setelah itu ia berubah menjadi serigala dan melawan para vampire itu termasuk Victoria

Tanpa berfikir dua kali Edward langsung melesat menyusul Naruto yang berada dalam bahaya

Sementara itu Naruto terus berlari sampai berhenti di tepi jurang yang di bawahnya adalah air laut, ia terus menangis meski sudah di tenang kan oleh Kurama

' **Tenanglah kit, kamu pasti salah paham** **,** **kulihat Edward sangat mencintaimu'** kata Kurama yang berada di dalam mindscape Naruto

'Salah paham bagaimana Kurama?, aku lihat Edward memeluk Bella pasti mereka akan balikan hiks hiks hiks' jawab Naruto

' **Terserah kau lah kit aku capek dari** **tadi** **terus menenangkan mu'** balas Kurama setelah itu Kurama kembali tidur ia meghiraukan naruto karena ia tau Edward akan menyusul mereka

Naruto terus menangis sampai suara orang menghentikannya

"Wah-wah ada gadis manis yang sedang menangis" kata Riley

"Ada apa tuan? apa mau? hiks hiks" kata Naruto sambil menahan tangisannya

"Mau ku adalah MEMBUNUHMU!" kata Riley riba-tiba berada didepan Naruto mencekik nya dan berniat menjatuhkan nya ke laut sedangkan Naruto hanya pasrah toh dia immortal dia abadi dia tak akan mati begitu saja, dirinya berfikir untuk membiarkan ia tercekik untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di hatinya

"JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARINYA!" teriak Edward yang muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung menghajar Riley, terjadi pertarungan sengit diantara mereka karena Edward sangat marah karena Riley berani menyakiti mate nya membuat matanya merah dan mendapat kekuatan lebih untuk membunuh Riley

"Tangan ini telah berani melukai orang yang ku sayang" kata Edward sambil mencabut tangan Riley membuat Riley berteriak sakit

"Kepala ini telah berani berfikir untuk membunuh orang yang ku sayang aku akan memutuskannya juga" kata Edward kejam menggigit kepala Riley hingga putus sehingga Riley sudah mati dengan tubuh tanpa tangan dan kepala, setelah itu Edward kembali seperti semula ia pun mendekati Naruto

"Naru..., maafkan aku" kata Edward sedih sambil menatap Naruto yang melihatnya dengan pandangan kecewa membuat ia tambah merasa bersalah

"Buat apa kamu ke sini sana kembali ke Bella mu tercinta!" kata Naruto sinis

"Aku tidak mencintai Bella aku mencintai mu" kata Edward memelas

"Bohong aku melihat mu berpelukan dengannya, kamu pasti ingin balikan dengannya kan?" tanya Naruto sambil kembali menangis

"Tidak Naru kamu salah paham dia memeluk ku karena ia bahagia sebab ia akan menikah dengan Jacob, lagipula dia yang memeluk ku secara tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa menghindar, bahkan aku tidak membalas pelukannya!" kata Edward mencoba membela diri

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto di jawab anggukan Edward dengan muka serius

"Jadi kau memaafkan ku?" tanya Edward penuh harap, naruto ragu-ragu tapi tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk dan dengan cepat Edward memeluk Naruto sambil mengucapkan terima kasih

"Aku senang kamu memaafkan ku, dan aku lebih senang lagi karena kamu cemburu melihatku bersama dengan Bella itu tandanya kamu benar mencintai ku, Naru honey!" kata Edward dengan penekanan pada kata honey

"Ba-ba-baka!" kata Naruto gugup mengalihkan mukanya yang merona dari Edward sedangkan Edward hanya tersenyum bahagia dan dia tiba-tiba mencium Naruto

Setelah itu Edward dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi menemui yang lain setelah bertemu dengan mereka ia melihat raut wajah tegang mereka

"Ada apa?, apa yang terjadi? Bukannya serangan sudah berakhir?" tanya Edward sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada mayat vampire yang menyerang mereka

"Tadi Volturi datang membantu menghabisi pasukan vampire yang menyerang kita, ia juga sempat bertarung dengan Jacob sehingga Jacob terluka, mereka menyerangnya karena Jacob berkata bahwa Bella tidak akan menjadi vampire seperti kita" jelas Carlisle

"Lalu apa yang terjadi" tanya Edward

"Jane akan memberitahukannya pada Aro mengenai ini, Volturi akan tetap diam untuk sementara jika Bella bersedia tidak membocorkan identitas mereka" kata Carlisle

'Untung mereka tidak melihat kami tentu pasti akan terjadi perang dengan Volturi jika begitu' pikir Edward sambil mengenggam tangan naruto dengan erat

"Jadi dimana Jacob sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"Dia ada di rumahnya rencananya aku akan kesana sebentar untuk mengobatinya" kata Carlisle

"Aku ikut Dad" kata Naruto dibalas anggukan Carlisle

Setelah itu Carlisle, Naruto dan Edward menuju kediaman Jacob tampak di sana ada juga Bella yang menemani Jacob

"Bagaimana keadaan Jacob?" tanya Billy kepada Carlisle

"Dia hanya patah tulang perlu beberapa bulan untuk menyembuhkannya" kata Carlisle

"Untuk apa menunggu lama, biar aku saja yang mengobatinya!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba

"Mengobatinya?, memang kamu bisa honey?" tanya Edward pada mate nya

"Tentu saja bisa meski Naru tidak sehebat sakura-chan dalam medis tapi menyembuhkan luka kecil sih Naru bisa" kata Naruto

Naruto pergi menuju kamar Jacob ia diikuti oleh Billy dan Carlisle serta Edward, setelah tiba di sana ia melihat Bella memegang tangan Jacob yang tidak sakit yang sedang tidur

"Naru maafin aku soal yang tadi yah?" kata Bella meminta maaf

"Sudah tidak apa jangan dipikirkan Edward sudah menjelaskannya, oh ia selamat kamu akan menikah dengan Jacob" kata Naruto

"Terima kasih" kata Bella setelah itu Naruto meminta Bella untuk menyingkir untuk sementara dari Jacob ia akan mengobati Jacob

Naruto pun merapal beberapa head seal dan tak lama kemudian cahaya kehijauan muncul di telapak tangannya membuat orang-orang melihatnya kaget sekaligus kagum, Naruto pun mengarahkan tangannya pada area yang patah tulang pada Jacob setelah merasa cukup ia menghentikan ninjutsu medis nya

"Tadi itu apa honey?" tanya Edward

"Itu ninjutsu medis salah satu kemampuan ku untuk menyembuhkan aku belajar dari Tsunade baachan" jawab Naruto Carlisle yang sebagai dokter penasaran, dirinya lantas mengecek keadaan Jacob setelah itu dirinya terkejut karena Jacob sembuh dengan cepat berkat kemampuan naruto, Carlisle memandang Naruto degan takjub

"Wah kamu hebat Naru, Dad kagum padamu" kata Carlisle dan dibalas senyum oleh Naruto

"Oh ia Bella kamu terluka juga kan? sini aku obatin" kata Naruto meminta Bella mendekat setelah itu Bella memperlihatkan bekas lukanya yang masih basah pada Naruto, Bella terluka di lengan akibat melukai dirinya sendiri untuk mengalihkan perhatian Victoria yang ingin membunuh Jacob

Setelah itu Naruto mengobati Bella ia mengeluarkan ninjutsu medis nya sekali lagi dan tampak luka Bella perlahan-lahan menghilang

"Hebat!, mate ku memang hebat" kata Edward kagum karena ia secara langsung melihat proses penyembuhan pada luka Bella

'Yah Naruto memang hebat, tapi jika Aro mengetahui ini dirinya pasti menginginkan Naruto' pikir Carlisle sambil memandang Naruto khawatir

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memiliki Naru apalagi Aro karena dia adalah milikku, aku akan terus bersamannya dan terus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi' kata Edward dalam hati karena ia membaca isi pikiran ayahnya tadi

Setelah menyembuhkan Jacob sekaligus Bella Naruto dan Edward sekaligus Carlisle pamit pulang, mereka pulang dengan senang karena mulai saat ini kaum manusia serigala akan berteman dengan mereka dan akan membantu mereka juga jika mereka dalam kesusahan

Edward sendiri semakin menjadi posesif dan over protektif pada Naruto akibat peristiwa kemarin dan juga akibat Volturi yang mungkin menginginkan Naru nya, sehingga kemana-mana Naruto mesti izin dulu pada Edward dan tidak boleh pergi jika Edward tidak ikut, itulah aturan yang dibuat oleh yang mulia Edward Cullens alias Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. Membuat Naruto pusing akan kelakuan mate nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hy minna kembali lagi sama Kitsune, kali ini Kitsune up My Mate buat kalian karena kebetulan Kitsune punya kuota yang cuma berlaku hari ini jadi dari pada sia-sia mending update cerita My Mate ini

Oh ia fic ini khusus aku buat karena terinspirasi oleh film twilight eclipse semoga tidak mengecewakan ne? juga semoga saja chapter ini tidak jelek dan layak untuk kalian baca

Itu aja dari Kitsune terima kasih pada reader semua yang mendukung dan memberi semangat pada Kitsune karena tampa kalian pasti Kitsune bakal bosan ngelanjutin fic Kitsune, sekali lagi terima kasih?, dan jika kalian masih ingin melihat kelanjutan fic ini silahkan review oke?

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


	5. Chapter 5

**MY MATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter Dalam Cerita Ini Tentu Bukan Milik Ku**

 **Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(** **^.^** **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo, Oc. Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Chapter For My Reader**

 **Please Enjoy**

 **SOME MONTH LATER**

Naruto saat ini duduk bersantai di balkon kediaman keluarga Cullen's sambil membaca novel sambil mengenakan kaca mata bacanya yang membuatnya kelihatan imut dan cantik serta tak lupa secangkir teh di meja untuk menambah mood bersantai nya, ia menikmati waktu liburnya mengingat sekolah di libur kan karena sudah melalui ujian. Edward dan keluarganya sedang berburu saat ini sehingga ia bisa bersantai dengan tenang tidak ada gangguan Emmet, ocehan Alice yang ngak ketulungan, atau tatapan Edward kepadanya sambil tersenyum ngak jelas, ia tahu bahwa itu perhatian Edward kepadanya, tapi dirinya risih juga kalau hampir setiap saat dia melakukannya. Kadang dia jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya, dia kadang juga berpikir Edward sudah gila.

Kalian pasti heran kenapa Naruto bisa bersekolah itu karena berkat keluarga the Cullen's, yah walaupun harus memalsukan data yang merupakan tindakan kriminal, tapi biar saja daripada Naruto hidup tanpa identitas.

Kalian pasti bertanya perubahan apa saja yang terjadi padanya, itu banyak sekali. Selama setahun ini ia merasa menemukan dunia yang selama ini dicarinya, tempatnya untuk bahagia tanpa peperangan. Yah walaupun di daerahnya rawan kematian karena vampire liar yang ada diluar sana.

Tapi ia bersyukur berada di sini bersama keluarga Cullen's, terutama bersama Edward mate nya. Ia sangat bahagia karena mate nya itu benar-benar melimpahkan kasih sayang kepadanya, walaupun kadang-kadang kelewat posesif sih, masih membekas di kepalanya saat pertama kali ia masuk sekolah edward terus menempel padanya seperti perangko, bahkan ke toilet pun dia ikut dan saat Naruto bertanya kenapa kamu ikut? Dia menjawab dia tidak ingin orang lain menculiknya.

Hah? Dapat dari mana bungsu Cullen's pikiran absurd itu. Tidak hanya itu ingatkah kalian saat perkenalannya dengan teman Bella, Mike Newton yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada naruto berniat menembak naruto jadi pacarnya saat itu juga, tetapi rencenanya gagal karena diganggu oleh yang mulia Edward, salahkan kemampuan Edward dalam membaca pikiran sehingga ia tau apa yang dipikirkan Mike yang malang, karena keposesifan edward itulah membuat Naruto tidak memiliki banyak teman hingga saat ini.

Berbicara mengenai teman, Naruto kadang merindukan teman-temannya di konoha, terutama Tim 7. Yah Naruto sudah memaafkan Sakura dan Sasuke dia berfikir memang pantas Sasuke bersama sakura secara sakura cewek yang cantik dibanding dirinya yang menjadi wanita jadi-jadian. So? Buat apa simpan dendam itu bukan dirinya sekali. Ia ingat Nagato sosok yang awalnya asing baginya yang membunuh guru kesayangannya Jiraiya, tapi dia memaafkannya dan berteman dengannya kenapa memaafkan teman setimnya tidak bisa?. Lagi pula dia sudah punya Edward yang pasti lebih menyayanginya karena dia mate nya, karena seorang mate tidak bisa hidup tanpa pasangannya, itu kata Carlisle padanya.

Liburan akhir pekan ini akan ia memanfaatkannya berencana menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan berkunjung ke konoha, ia sangat rindu dengan bachan nya juga dengan Iruka, Kakashi, Konohamaru dan teman yang lain.

" **Hey gaki, jangan lupa beli persediaan apel yang banyak sebelum kita ke** **konoha"** kata Kurama di dalam inner nya

Semenjak Naruto pindah ke forks Kurama menjadi sangat menyukai apel, alasannya entahlah hanya kami-sama yang tau?. Untuk cara makannya pun hanya kami-sama juga yang tau. Naruto tidak mau mengurusi urusan makhluk tsundare tersebut.

"Ia, dasar apel freak" balas Naruto

 **"** **Dari pada kamu ramen freak, apa untungnya sih memakan makanan berlemak itu, mending apel yang sehat"** balas Kurama sengit

"Huuh, kamu tidak tau saja betapa enaknya ramen, apalagi ramen paman Teuchi, jika sudah di sana aku ingin Edward membelikan ku sepuasnya dia kan kaya?" kata Naruto

 **"** **Dasar gadis matre"** sindir Kurama

"Biarin!, dia kan mate ku ble!" balas Naruto sedangkan Kurama hanya mendengus dalam inner nya juga senyum yang terpatri di wajah rubah nya?. Kurama bahagia karena Naruto sudah bisa melupakan Sasuke yang berengsek itu.

"Yosh aku harus sediain barang-barang ku untuk tinggal di sana" kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempatnya, menyiapkan barang untuk waktu liburannya.

 **SKIP**

Kini tiba saatnya untuk berangkat ke konoha, Naruto menggunakan mantel pink yang hampir menutupi rok mini nya yang diatas lutut serta sepatu boots berbulu, dan membiarkan rambutnya di gerai sehingga ia terlihat sangat cantik. Sedangkan untuk Edward tak kalah tampan ia menggunakan mantel tapi warna hitam abu-bau dan sepatu pantofel (bayangin aja saat Edward berbicara dengan Bella di bus sekolah di twilight 1). Ia membawa barangnya di dalam koper besar, yang dibawa Edward.

Kenapa koper bukan menyimpannya di dalam fuinjutsu supaya lebih praktis?, bukannya kehebatan Naruto menumpul semenjak ia di forks, itu karena ia pergaulannya dengan keluarga Cullen's sehingga Naruto tertular selera fashion nya Alice, ia berfikir lebih keren menggunakan koper biar lebih modis.

Lagipula Naruto hebat kok di fuinjutsu, buktinya ia membuat fuin yang bisa membuat the Cullen's berkeliaran bebas dibawah matahari tanpa takut gosong terbakar sinar matahari. Betapa hebatnya kan dia?

"Mom Dad, Naru pamit yah?" kata Naruto pamit pada Esme dan Carlisle yang sudah dianggapnya orang tua

"Ia sana hus hus" kata Emmet mengusir Naruto seperti mengusir kucing sambil tertawa, sedangkan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan death glare

"Ia Naru cepat pulang yah?, dan Edward jaga Naru baik-baik" balas Esme menghentikan pertikaian emmetNaru sekaligus memberikan nasehat kepada Edward sedangkan Edward yang di beri pesan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Naruto pun satu persatu memeluk keluarga the Cullen's, sempat Alice ngotot ingin ikut tapi berkat delikan alias tatapan tajam dari Edward ia tidak jadi. 'bisa hancur acara minta restu ku pada keluarga Naru di sana kalo Alice ikut' pikir Edward, ternyata Edward punya maksud terselubung ke konoha

Naruto pun merangkai hand seal tak lama muncul portal di depannya, Edward pun menggandeng Naruto memasuki portal itu dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan yang satu menarik koper. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya ke keluarga Cullen, dibalas lambaian tangan juga oleh the Cullen's.

 **At Konoha 5.00 PM**

Didepan gerbang desa tiba-tiba muncul portal yang membuat Izumo dan Kotetsu penjaga gerbang bersiaga karena portal yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Edward dan Naruto

"Kamu siapa? ada urusan apa ke konoha?" kata Kotetsu menghentikan niat Naruto masuk ke desa

"Ah Kotetsu-san masa kamu lupa dengan ninja nomor satu ini sih dattebayo?" kata Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga terkesan imut

"Na-Naruto uzumaki?" kata Izumo memastikan

"Yap, satu-satunya yang ada di dunia" kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat kedua penjaga itu salah tingkah, sedangkan Edward jangan tanya dia menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh dua orang pria yang ada di depannya ini.

"Bukannya kamu laki-laki, kenapa bisa berubah?" tanya Kotetsu

"Aaah jangan dibahas panjang ceritanya, aku boleh masukkan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari kedua pemuda itu karena sakin ter pesonanya oleh kecantikan Uzumaki Naruto

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi Edward menarik Naruto memasuki desa, panas hatinya melihat adegan di depannya. Dia tidak mau Naruto nya direbut orang lain, baginya Naruto adalah hanya milik Edward Cullen seorang.

Setelah sampai di desa, Naruto dan Edward menjadi pusat perhatian karena pakaian juga rupa mereka yang menarik perhatian terutama laki-laki yang selalu melirik Naruto, itu membuat Edward marah seandainya Naruto tidak di dekatnya sudah dia congkel itu mata batinnya jengkel.

Edward pun merangkul pinggan Naruto dan melirik sinis para laki-laki yang genit pada Naruto nya, membuat para laki-laki itu kecewa sekaligus takut pada Edward.

"Sayang, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Edward

"Kita akan ke kantor Hokage dulu melapor, setelah itu ke apartemen ku" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis pada mate nya, Edward menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membalas senyum Naruto

* * *

Tak terasa kini Naruto dan Edward sudah sampai didepan kantor hokage, Naruto pun mengetuk pintu tersebut dan terdengar suara Kakashi yang berkata masuk. Naruto pun memutar kenop pintu dan masuk dalam ruangan Kakashi

Setibanya di dalam Naruto melihat Kakashi dan Iruka yang memandang dengan terkejut

"Naru, kau kah itu?" tanya Iruka dengan nada bahagia

"Hai sensei" jawab Naruto, Iruka pun berlari ingin memeluk Naruto tetapi sebelum ia ada Edward yang menghalanginya

"Anda tidak boleh memeluk Naruto ku" kata Edward sinis menyembunyikan Naruto di belakangnya merentangkan tangannya ke belakang, seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin direbut mainannya

 **Bletak**

Naruto menjitak kepala Edward karena menurutnya Edward kekanakan

"Dia itu sudah ku anggap seperti ayah, kamu jangan kekanakan seperti itu dong mate" kata Naruto sambil memelas yang dibalas anggukan lemah Edward meski ada raut muka tidak rela

Naruto dan Iruka melanjutkan acara pelukannya yang tidak sampai satu menit karena Edward cepat-cepat memisahkan mereka, Naruto pun hanya mendesah pasrah

"Bagaimana Naru selama ini kamu sehat?" tanya Kakashi menginterupsi kecanggungan di ruangannya

"Naru sehat kok, oh ia mana Tsunade bachan sensei?" tanya Naruto

"Dia ada di rumah sakit Naru, semenjak kamu pergi dia menyibukkan diri di sana" jawab Kakashi

"Kok begitu sensei kan ada sakura-chan, kenapa bachan yang harus sibuk" tanya Naruto lagi

"Banyak hal yang terjadi semenjak kamu pergi Naru" kata Kakashi dengan raut muka sedih sedangkan Naruto hanya penasaran

"Oh ia siapa yang bersama mu ini Naruto?" tanya Iruka tiba-tiba membuat Naruto yang ditanya gugup sekaligus malu

"Saya Edward Cullen pasangan Naruto uzumaki, anda sudah dianggap ayah oleh Naruto ku kan? Berarti saya juga akan berusaha menganggap anda sebagai ayah saya juga" kata Edward menjawab pertanyaan Iruka sedangkan Naruto bertambah perona karenanya

"Sudahlah Iruka Naruto pasti lelah karena melakukan perjalanan biarkan dia istirahat dulu baru kita bahas" kata Kakashi membuat Iruka yang ingin melemparkan pertanyaan lagi mengurungkan niat

"Ah betul kata Kakashi sensei Naru capek Naru pamit dulu yah, ayo Edward" kata Naruto sambil menggandeng lengan Edward untuk pergi

Naruto pun berniat ke apartemennya diikuti Edward, dia pun membuka pintu kembali tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ada teman nya, Tim 7 plus Yamato dan Sai di depannya yang baru pulang dari misi.

Sedangkan Tim 7 hanya terkejut melihat Naruto terutama Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan

"Naru..." kata Sasuke dengan nada sendu penuh dengan rasa rindu dan bersalah

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hy hy hy

Ketemu lagi sama kitsune maaf yah baru update sebenarnya kitsune pengen up di fic dari kemarin-kemarin karena sibuk karena kitsune baru selesai PKKMB dan mungkin besok akan melakukan bina akrab bersama jadinya kitsune sempatin update fic ini mungkin chapter kali ini akan hancur atau jelek sekali lagi maaf yah?

Chapter ini khusus pembaca setia kitsune yang nunggu lanjutan My Mate maaf yah kalau jelek dan pendek. Dan yah untuk nina maaf yah baru update dan terima kasih sudah baca fic yang ngak jelas ini ngak nyangka kamu baca sampe 5x kitsune ucapin lagi terima kasih nina!

Dan untuk para reader yang lain kitsune ucapin juga terima kasih pada kalian yang memberikan dukungan pada kitsune kalian adalah penyemangat kitsune lanjutin nie fic, sekali lagi terima kasih dan yah jika kalian masih ingin lihat kelanjutannya silahkan review oke?. Itu saja dari kitsune, kitsune pamit undur diri

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)

.

.

.

Dan Mungkin Kitsune akan jarang Update karena sibuk kuliah dan tugas dari dosen maklum soalnya Kitsune itu baru MABA


	6. Chapter 6

**MY MATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan Milik Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :Typo, Ooc, Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Ini Untuk Pembaca Setia Kitsune**

 **Maaf Kalo Mengecewakan Kalian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy**

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku adalah laki-laki paling ter berengsek di dunia memang pantas aku dipanggil teme oleh dobe, aku telah menyia-nyiakan cintanya yang tulus malah tergoda dengan wanita lain dan melupakan cintaku yang sebenarnya, apa yang harus aku lakukan? jika memohon dan mengemis cintanya dapat mengembalikan dia padaku akan aku lakukan sekarang juga tanpa rasa malu akan aku tinggalkan harga diriku ini hanya untuk Naruto

Tapi semuanya telah terlambat dobe ku tersayang sudah pergi meninggalkan diriku dengan penyesalan seumur hidup dan hanya bisa berharap dia akan kembali kesini

 **FLASH BACK (Setelah Naruto pergi)**

Aku terbangun di pagi hari dengan keadaan telanjang dan masih pusing aku merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memeluk ku dari belakang keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis ku kilasan adegan panas yang kulakukan dengan sakura mulai terlintas di pikiran ku

'apa yang telah aku lakukan?, a-aku menghianati Naruto bagaimana aku akan menjelaskannya, tidak-tidak Naruto tidak perlu tahu aku hanya perlu membungkam mulut sakura yah aku akan membungkam mulut wanita sialan itu?' pikir ku kalut perasaan sesak akan rasa bersalah pada Naruto mulai menyerang ku

Aku pun bergegas mandi dan ketika sakura bangun aku mengancamnya untuk tidak memberitahukan perihal apa yang kami lakukan kepada Naruto sempat dia memasang muka sedih akan tetapi tidak mempan pada diriku

...

Beberapa hari kini sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, aku sendiri menjalani hari ku seperti biasanya, akan tetapi aku tidak pernah bertemu Naruto akhir-akhir ini padahal aku sangat merindukan dia, mungkinkah karena kami sama-sama disibukkan dengan misi keluar desa sehingga kami jarang bertemu

Hah! dari pada aku bingung sendiri kuputuskan untuk mencarinya dan mengajaknya kencan akan tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya aku telah pergi apartemenya tetapi dia tidak ada, aku bahkan mencarinya ditempat yang sering ia kunjungi seperti kedai Ramen Ichiraku tetapi tetap dia tidak di sana

Sehingga kuputuskan untuk ke Kantor Hokage bertanya pada Kakashi apakah Naruto memiliki misi keluar desa jika ia aku akan menyusulnya

Setibanya aku di sana aku langsung masuk tanpa mengetok pintu terlebih dahulu, ketika aku sudah berada di ruang Hokage aku melihat Iruka dan Tsunade di sana kulihat mereka tampak sedih tak terkecuali Kakashi, tetapi aku abaikan kuputuskan untuk berbicara pada Kakashi maksud kedatanganku

"Kakashi apakah dobe memiliki misi diluar desa aku tidak melihatnya akhir2 ini?" tanya ku langsung, tampak dia tersentak terkejut akan tetapi dia tetap diam dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan dia bocah!" tanya Tsunade dengan nada ketus meski dengan raut muka sedih

'Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi' pikir ku

"Apa salah aku mencari kekasih ku sendiri?" jawab ku datar

"Huh!? Kekasih?, dari mana saja kau bocah dia telah pergi dengan perasaan kecewa karena di khianati oleh sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya sendiri" kata Tsunade dengan nada menyindir

"Apa maksudmu!" desak ku aku mulai kalut jangan sampai apa yang aku pikirkan benar-benar terjadi sedangkan Tsunade hanya tersenyum sinis padaku

"Dari raut muka mu, sepertinya kau takut rahasiamu terbongkar heh!" kata Tsunade tambah sinis

"APA MAKSUDMU!, CEPAT KATAKAN APA YANG TERJADI PADA NARUTO" kata ku marah terbawa emosi

DUAGH... bruuk

Tanpa aba2 Tsunade meninju diriku aku tidak sempat menghindar sehingga aku terpelanting menghantam tembok membuatnya sedikit retak, aku mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutku

"NARUTO SUDAH PERGI BOCAH! DAN ITU SEMUA SALAHMU" teriak Tsunade tiba2 perasaan sesak memenuhi dadaku rasanya sakit sekali, sakit yang lebih menyiksa dibanding dengan luka yang kudapat saat ini

'Tidak mungkin tidak mungkin ini semua terjadi' pikir ku kalut

"Dia pergi dengan rasa kecewa kau tau mengapa?, karena dia melihat kau dan sakura melakukan perbuatan MENJIJIKAN dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sebelum dia pergi walau pun dia berkata dia baik2 saja tapi aku tau kalau semua itu bohong dia berbohong dia memendam rasa sakit hatinya di depan kami semua" kata Tsunade lagi aku hanya berdiri kaku syok akan perkataannya tadi

'Jadi Naruto sudah tau?, aarrgghh bodohnya aku seharusnya aku sudah sadar karena tidak bertemu dengannya akhir2 ini' pikir ku

Lama Aku terdiam karena perkataan Tsunade tadi hingga pemikiran untuk menyusul Naruto dan meminta maaf padanya terlintas dalam kepalaku

"Katakan ke mana dia pergi" tanya ku, aku ingin memutuskan menyusulnya dan meminta maaf padanya meski harus memaksa Tsunade bicara

"Untuk apa hah?, kau ingin meminta maaf? Huh percuma saja kau tidak akan bisa menemuinya dia pergi ke dimensi lain, dan tidak mungkin kita bisa kesana kecuali Naruto sendiri" kata Tsunade membuat ku kehilangan harapan untuk menyusulnya

"Aku ingin sekali membunuh mu bocah, karena sudah menyakiti Naruto yang sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri tetapi itu tidak bisa aku lakukan karena Naruto akan sedih jika aku melakukannya" kata Tsunade setelah itu berniat pergi ia membuka pintu akan tetapi sebelum keluar ia berhenti sejenak

"Sampaikan pada wanita menjijikkan yang bersamamu itu, kalau aku tidak sudi mengakuinya sebagai muridku lagi, dan katakan jangan pernah memunculkan mukanya yang menjijikkan itu di hadapanku lagi kalo tidak dia akan menyesal" kata Tsunade setelah itu keluar seraya membanting pintu saking emosinya

BLAM

Iruka yang ada juga di sana tidak berkata apa2 dia langsung keluar mungkin dia juga sedih, marah, dan kecewa kepadaku sehingga tinggal aku dan Kakashi yang ada di ruangan ini

"Kau tau Sasuke?, aku sangat kecewa padamu walaupun kau murid kesayanganku tetapi perlakuan mu saat ini sudah keterlaluan. Jangan salahkan jika Naruto mendapatkan jodoh yang lebih baik dari pada dirimu" kata Kakashi padaku perkataan Kakashi entah mengapa menambah rasa sakit di daku aku pun mencengkeram dadaku terus merosot terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalaku

Tes tes tes

Dengan tiba2 air mata ku mengalir dan menetes begitu saja menuju lantai

"NARUUUUUTOOOOOO" teriak ku pilu rasa sesak yang selama ini ku tahan ku tumpahkan begitu saja dengan meneriakkan nama kekasih yang kucintai itu tanpa mempedulikan harga diri seorang Uchiha yang selama ini kujaga, meneriakkan namanya begitu keras hingga mungkin sampai terdengar ke penjuru desa, Kakashi hanya memandang ku dengan rasa iba aku hanya terus meneriakkan namanya berharap ia mendengarnya dan kembali kepadaku

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

Dan saat dia sudah kembali bolehkah aku berharap dia akan kembali kepadaku

"Naru..." panggil ku sendu melihatnya, walaupun dia berubah menjadi perempuan sekarang, aku masih bisa mengenalinya dari matanya yang tidak ada dua nya di dunia

"Hai Sasuke-kun, apa kabar?" jawabnya

"Maaf kan aku naru karena telah mengkhianati mu" kata ku masih dengan nada sedih sekaligus penyesalan yang terdalam sambil menundukkan kepala

"Tidak apa Sasuke-kun aku sudah memaafkan mu kok" jawabnya sambil tersenyum riang aku hanya syok tidak menyangka semudah itu dia memaafkan ku

'Sungguh tulus hati mu naru' pikir ku dengan perasaan gembira , aku pun berniat memeluknya untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu sekaligus permintaan maaf ku berharap dia mau menerimanya dan memulai semua dari awal

Ketika aku beranjak dari tempatku berniat memeluknya tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang menghalangi jalan ku

"Anda tidak boleh memeluk Naruto-ku" katanya dingin

'Naruto-ku?, siapa dia?, seenaknya mengatakan Naruto miliknya' pikir ku kesal

"Siapa kau?, dan apa maksudmu mengatakan Naruto-ku" kataku dengan nada marah jelas sekali kalau aku sedang cemburu sekarang

"Aku adalah mate Naruto dengan katalah lain aku adalah KEKASIHNYA" katanya dengan penekanan pada kata kekasihnya yang membuat aku tidak percaya

"Apa maksudnya ini Naruto?" tanya ku dengan nada marah Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya membuat pria tadi menatap ku dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh ku setelah itu ia beranjak dan memeluk Naruto membuat aku semakin kesal

"Seperti yang Edward katakan Sasuke dia adalah mate ku sekaligus kekasihku" katanya membuat ku tambah marah

"Kekasih!, jadi aku kau anggap apa naru? Bukankah kita juga sepasang kekasih naru" kataku marah

"Maaf kan aku Sasuke aku menganggap mu sebatas teman sekarang, semenjak kau berkhianat dengan sakura aku sudah melupakan perasaanku kepadamu sekarang" katanya entah mengapa membuat hatiku sakit

"Apa maksud mu bukankah kau sudah memaafkan ku naru?, jadi kita bisa memulainya dari awal kan?" kataku berusaha untuk mengubah keputusannya

"Maafkan aku Sasuke aku memang memaafkanmu tapi menerima mu kembali itu tidak mungkin karena aku sudah memiliki Edward, sekali lagi maafkan aku Sasuke" kata Naruto

"Sudah sayang ayo kita pergi bukan kah kau lelah" kata pria yang bernama Edward yang telah mengambil Naruto dariku

"Baiklah kalo begitu naru pergi ya Kakashi-sensei, Sai-kun, Yamato-taicho, dan Sasuke-kun" katanya beranjak pergi tanpa melihat kami mungkin dia benar kelelahan

Aku berniat mengejarnya karena aku tidak bisa menerima keputusan naruto begitu saja, Naruto adalah milikku milik Uchiha Sasuke, tapi ada tangan yang menepuk bahuku ketika aku ingin mengejar mereka dia adalah Kakashi

"Sudah Sasuke ikhlas kan Naruto bersama dengan pria itu bukankah kau yang pertama berkhianat pada Naruto jadi jangan salahkan jika Naruto memiliki pengganti dirimu di hatinya" kata Kakashi membuat aku mengurungkan niat pergi aku hanya menundukkan kepala semua ini memang salahku karena mengkhianati Naruto sehingga ia mencari pengganti diriku.

Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja aku akan membuat Naruto kembali kepadaku apapun caranya meski harus mengotori tanganku sendiri naruto adalah milikku

'Yah milikku, milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang' kataku dalam hati sambil tertawa psikopat tanpa ada yang menyadari karena aku menundukkan kepalaku

 **Sasuke POV Off**

* * *

Kini Naruto dan Edward berjalan ke apartemen Naruto dengan Edward menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan posesif sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya, melihat itu Edward memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan

"Ada apa sayang kenapa kamu sedih?, apakah kamu sedih karena tidak bisa bersama dengan Sasuke itu" kata Edward dengan nada sedih

"TIDAK!, bukan itu aku hanya sedih karena aku merasa di sini aku yang telah berkhianat" kata Naruto

"Sayang tatap mataku" kata Edward sambil menangkup wajah Naruto memaksanya untuk menatapnya

CHUU

Setelah itu Edward mengecup singkat bibir Naruto

"Bukan kamu yang salah sayang dia lah yang salah karena telah mengkhianati mu, kamu mengerti?" kata Edward berusaha meyakinkan

"Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang ku pikirkan aku takut Sasuke akan menyakiti mu aku tau sifat Sasuke dia tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja" kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandanganya pada Edward

"Tenang saja sayang, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memilki mu, karena aku lebih membutuhkan mu daripada mereka, karena aku lebih mencintaimu daripada mereka, aku pasti akan melawan siapa pun yang akan berusaha memiliki mu aku akan melindungi mu dengan nyawaku" kata Edward dengan nada tegas 'bahkan jika harus menentang dewa sekalipun akan aku lakukan untukmu' tambahnya dalam hati sambil memeluk Naruto posesif

Setelah itu Edward dan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen dengan Naruto kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya berkat Edward yang selalu menghiburnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hueeee maafin Kitsune karena ngak bisa update minggu kemarin, itu karena Kitsune menjalani UTS dan minggu depan juga begitu sekali lagi maafin Kitsune**

 **Maaf yah kalo seandainya chapter ini jelek atau kurang memuaskan, ini karena Kitsune buru2** **buatnya** **, sekali** **lagi** **maaf yah?**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah pm Kitsune buat lanjut nie fic, dan juga buat yang setia nyemangati** **n** **Kitsune lanjut nie fic Kitsune sangat berterima kasih atas semangat kalian buat Kitsune** **,** **bagi Kitsune kalian adalah alasan Kitsune melanjutkan nie fic sekali lagi terima kasih banyak** **.**

 **Mungkin minggu selanjutnya Kitsune akan update** **Xavier Magic atau The Special Uchiha** **.**

 **Dan yah bagi kalian yang masih ingin melihat kelanjutan dari My Mate jangan lupa review oke?, itu aja dari Kitsune**

 **BYE BYE BYE (^.^)**


	7. Chapter 7

**MY MATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Edward & Naruto bukan milik Kitsune begitupun Chara yang lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :Typo, Ooc, Etc, Membosankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Ini Mungkin membosankan bagi reader**

 **Maaf Kalo Mengecewakan Kalian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy**

Setelah pulang dari kantor Hokage Naruto dan Edward pergi ke apartemen Naruto yang dulu pernah ia tempati saat di konoha untuk istirahat. Kemudiaan keesokan harinya tanpa meninggalkan kebiasaan morning kiss ala Edward mereka keluar sekedar berjalan-jalan santai sambil mencari makanan karena katanya Naruto lapar tapi malas memasak ia ingin makan ramen katanya, tapi di perjalanan mereka ada saja pemuda yang membuat Edward kesal, kenapa tidak kesal jika sedari tadi dengan terang-terangan pemuda konoha merayu mate-nya ingin rasanya Edward membunuh setiap pemuda yang selalu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yg menjijikkan menurutnya

"Grrrr cih"

"Mate ada apa denganmu?" tanya polos Naruto

"Tidak apa2 sayang ,hanya saja sepertinya aku ingin membunuh seseorang karena berani menatap milikku" kata Edward dingin Naruto mendengarnya hanya bingung

"Apa maksudmu mate?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya sehingga nampak ia bertambah manis membuat Edward tambah panas dingin melihat kelakuan mate-nya apalagi orang2 di sana tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Naruto

Bagaimana tidak saat ini Naruto mengenakan kaos putih kebesaran sampai lengannya ditambah hot-pants hitam yang cuman sebatas paha dikenakannya memperlihatkan kaki mulusnya rambutnya ia gerai sehingga tidak ada kata lain selain kata manis dan cantik itulah gambaran Naruto saat ini

"Sudah2 sayang ayo kita pergi saja dari sini katanya kamu mau makan ayo kita cari tempat makan" kata Edward sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto ia takut jika terus di sana dia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya pada orang2 yang lalu lalang memandang Naruto-nya dengan Pandangan memuja

"Oh ia sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen ayo kita ke kedai Ichiraku saja yah mate?" kata Naruto sambil memelas di hadapan Edward

"Ia apapun untukmu sayang" kata Edward sambil memeluk Naruto dan beranjak pergi

 **SKIP**

Kini Naruto sudah tiba didepan kedai Ichiraku ramen dan kini ia mengajak Edward masuk dengan cara menggandeng lengannya

"Paman ramen porsi jumbo satu" teriak Naruto

"Ia... eh Naruto! Kau kah itu?" tanya pria baru baya sebagai koki di kedai itu

"Ia paman Teuchi ini aku Naruto"

"Kau sudah kembali Naruto wah ini kabar bagus!..."

"Tousan ada apa?" kata seorang tiba2 muncul dari dapur

"Lama tidak jumpa Ayame-nee" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Naru-chan!... kau kembali? Wah kau semakin cantik saja, eh siapa yang bersamamu Naru-chan" kata Ayame

"Hm ano... dia... hmm... mmmm..." kata Naruto malu2

"Saya Edward Cullen pasangan atau kekasih dari Naruto" kata Edward tersenyum hangat menyapa pria dan anaknya yang di depannya dia sudah membaca pikiran dari kedua orang didepannya dan ia tau bahwa kedua orang yang berarti bagi Naruto-nya

Sedangkan kedua orang mendengar pernyataan Edward terkejut tidak menyangka jika Naruto pulang ke konoha langsung membawa kekasihnya sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Edward tadi langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung Edward sambil membanamkan kepalanya sekali2 curi2 pandang dan jika ketahuan ia menyembunyikan mukanya lagi bukti bahwa ia sedang merasa malu

"Cie2 Naru-chan malu2 yah hihihi" kata Ayame sambil tertawa melihat kelakuan Naruto yang malu2

"Ishh neechan tidak berubah selalu suka mempermainkan ku" kata Naruto yang masih membenamkan kepalanya tapi kini tidak di punggung Edward melainkan di dada Edward karena tadi Edward memeluk mate-nya karena ia tau mate-nya malu2

"Sudah2 Ayame jangan goda Naruto terus, nah karena Naruto sudah kembali dan membawa pacarnya, ramen pesanannya kali ini gratis" kata paman Teuchi berusaha menghentikan kelakuan putrinya yang senang menggoda Naruto

"Wah benarkah paman? Terima kasih..." kata Naruto tiba2 melepasakan pelukan Edward melupakan rasa malunya tadi

'Dasar tidak berubah giliran ramen dia melupakan segalanya' pikir Ayame dan paman Teuchi sambil tersenyum

"Nah Naru-chan silahkan duduk tunggu pesanan mu di hidangkan yah?" kata Ayame setelah itu tanpa pikir dua kali Naruto duduk manis seraya menunggu pesanannya di sajikan dan diikuti oleh Edward mate-nya duduk di sampingnya sambil memandangi mate-nya yang nampak menggemaskan di matanya

'Mate ku lucu hehehe, aku tambah cinta padanya' pikir Edward sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan mate-nya

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu paman Teuchi sudah siap menghidangkan ramen pesanan Naruto

"Nah dua ramen porsi jumbo untuk Naru-chan dan pacarnya sudah siap silahkan menikmati" kata paman Teuchi

"Wah baunya sedap! Slurrrp rasanya tidak berubah tetap enak" kata Naruto sambil makan Edward yang melihatnya hanya geleng2 sambil tersenyum dirinya bahagia jika mate-nya bahagia

"eh ada dua yah? Edward kamu kan tidak makan makanan ini, jadi... boleh yah buat aku saja? Yah? Yah?" kata Naruto

"Ia apapun untukmu sayang" kata Edward sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih mate!" kata Naruto setelah itu mencium pipi Edward sedangkan Edward hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat kelakuan manja mate-nya dan dua orang yang sedari tadi melihat EddyNaru juga hanya tersenyum mereka sangat terhibur melihat pasangan itu apalagi Ayame

Jauh dari kedai ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikuti pasangan EddyNaru memperhatikan pasangan itu

"Cih sial seharusnya aku yang berada di sana bersama naru" kata seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke sambil meninju pohon tempat ia bersembunyi dari tadi

"Lihat lah naru aku pasti merebut mu apapun caranya aku tidak ingin kau bahagia jika bukan bersamaku, tunggulah aku pasti mendapatkan mu" kata Sasuke

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu, karena ia sudah tidak tahan melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Edward kali ini ia membiarkan kebersamaan mereka tapi jika ada kesempatan ia akan berbicara pada Naruto dan membujuk ia untuk kembali bersamanya

Kembali pada pasangan EddyNaru saat ini mereka masih berada di kedai ramen Ichiraku dengan Naruto yang masih menikmati ramen-nya dan Edward yang terus memandang Naruto dengan bahagia

"Slurrrppp. Wah aku kenyang terima kasih ramen-nya" kata Naruto

"Mate ada noda kuah di bibir mu" kata Edward

"Benarkah? Baiklah akan aku bersihkan" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap bibirnya tapi dihentikan oleh Edward dengan menggenggam tangannya tadi

"Tidak jangan biar aku saja" sela Edward

CHUUU

Tiba2 saja Edward mencium singkat bibir naru yang ada ramen-nya tadi membersihkan kuah ramen tadi dengan menciumnya

Naruto yang diperlakukan demikian hanya ter patung syok dan mukanya tiba2 memerah karena merasa malu sedangkan paman Teuchi melihat kelakuan pasangan itu hanya tertawa sedangkan Ayame jangan di tanya ia berteriak histeris dalam inner-nya sambil ber kya2 sekuat yang ia bisa setelah ini dia berfikir untuk membuat group pendukung pasangan EddyNaru karena melihat kemesraan pasangan tersebut

"Hahaha tidak usah malu sayang bukankah kita sering melakukannya saat pagi?" sela Edward

'Kyaaaaaa apa yang telah pernah lakukan aku penasaran, dan aku tidak kuat aku bisa mimisan jika terus melihat kemesraan pasangan ini hahaha' pikir Ayame sambil terus pasangan EddyNaru

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya tambah malu ia pun menundukkan kepalanya Edward yang melihatnya hanya tertawa setelah itu memeluk mate-nya

GREP

"Sudah aku minta maaf yah karena terus menggodamu kamu sudah kenyang kan? nah ayo kita pergi jalan2 lagi" kata Edward sambil memeluk Naruto sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dirinya terlalu malu untuk bicara

"Paman ini bayarannya terima kasih ramen-nya berkat itu mate ku bahagia" kata Edward sambil terus memeluk Naruto dengan lengan kirinya dan tangan kanannya memberikan uangnya

"Sudah tidak apa2 nak Edward, bukankah sudah ku bilang ini gratis karena ke pulangan Naru-chan" kata paman Teuchi berusaha menolak uang pemberian Edward

"Tidak apa2 paman bukankah membuat ramen ini butuh modal paman bisa bangkrut jika terus begini"

"Tidak apa2 nak Edward, Naru-chan sudah ku anggap anak jadi biarlah anggap saja ini seperti ayah yang memberikan makan untuk anaknya"

"Sudah paman ambil saja Edward itu orang yang kelebihan uang jadi tidak apa2 paman" kata Naruto tiba2

"Ia paman ambil saja karena anda sudah menganggap naru-ku sebagai anak maka saya juga akan menganggap anda sebagai ayah jadi anggap saja ini uang anak untuk ayahnya, yah jadi terima saja paman" kata Edward

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa, terima kasih" kata paman Teuchi yang akhirnya menerima uang Edward

"Nah kalau begitu kami pamit yah paman Teuchi, Ayame-nee sampai jumpa" kata Naruto pamit pada paman Teuchi dan Ayame

"Ia balik lagi yah Naru-chan" kata Ayame sambil melambaikan tangan pada Naruto

"Pasti Ayame-nee" kata Naruto setelah itu Naruto dan Edward beranjak dari sana untuk kembali menelusuri desa konoha

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hehehe gomen minna-san Kitsune lama update-nya fic ini sebenarnya pengen Kitsune discontinue karena Kitsune sebenarnya sudah jarang update fic karena kesibukan dunia nyata, rencananya Kitsune ingin fokus ke fic The Special Uchiha aja jadi fic ini terabaikan deh, tapi eh masih ada yang nungguin nie fic jadi Kitsune tidak sampai hati untuk tidak lanjut hehehe gomen nee?

Maaf yah kalau chapter kali ini jelek atau kurang memuaskan bagi para reader semua itu karena Kitsune membuat fic ini hari ini saat fic ini di update juga jadi terkesan tergesa-gesa mohon maaf jika mungkin ada TYPO karena tidak sempat di baca ulang

Dan yah terima kasih karena selalu setia menunggu fic Kitsune, Kitsune sangat senang dan ingin berjumpa dengan para reader sekalian di fic selanjutnya dan yah terima kasih juga karena nge-review, follow dan favorite fic Kitsune, Kitsune sangat dengan dukungan kalian semua terima kasih

Mungkin itu saja dari Kitsune dan nantikan fic Kitsune selanjutnya Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ...

BYE BYE BYE (^.^)


End file.
